


Overlapping links to the spontaneous nature.

by TastyCemetery037



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Bats, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fire Magic, Gen, Humor, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), M/M, Muspellsheimr | Muspelsheim, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), about time sis, actual supportive family, babybat!loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyCemetery037/pseuds/TastyCemetery037
Summary: An AU where Loki is a fire giant instead of jotunn and grows up knowing the truth.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	Overlapping links to the spontaneous nature.

**Author's Note:**

> did i try to squeeze in as many puns as possible in the title? yes. i did. it might change who knows.  
> thanks to the frostiron discord that i never open but know exists and stays strong <3

When Heimdall saw what Odin had bought back with him, he almost fell off the Bifrost in surprise. 

Odin stood there, in all of his battle-worn glory, one eye missing and a tiny bundle in his hand. The cloth of said bundle twitching and making strange, soft gurgling noises. 

For once in his life, Heimdall was lost for words. Despite knowing exactly what had just occurred he was dumbfounded at Odin's actions, something so out of character for the old kind. 

What happened was this; Odin had gone on a diplomatic visit to the realm of Muspelheim to discuss the unrest stirring in Jötenheimr recently. He had taken Frigga with him. They had sat down for an audience with Surtur and representatives of the other clans of Muspelheim. Talks were going well despite the obvious tension in the great hall when suddenly a pained cry was heard by them all. 

The heavy doors boomed open and fire giants flooded the hall in the form of a riot. There had not just been unrest in Jötenheimr after all; Surtur was growing old and lax in his ruling and people had not liked his ruling from the beginning. Now they had a chance to do something about it. 

Surtur might have been old but that didn't mean he was now weak. He attacked his own people for the humiliation they had bought him in front of an audience and killed them. The rioters themselves were not without violence and acted accordingly, attacking blindly and mindlessly. 

The once great hall was on a state of total chaos and bloodshed insanity. 

Odin fought was Surtur, believing it to be an attempt on all of their lives, but Frigga knew better, had seen the desperation in the rioters' eyes and stood back. That was when she heard the small, pitiful cries for help. 

On the other side of the doors to the great hall was the wife of one of the dead clan representatives, heavily pregnant but dangerously close to death. Now- Frigga might have been the leader of the Valkyries once, a fierce and determined warrior the likes of which that traumatised people after seeing her on a hell-bent fight to win. But she had grown soft in her age, and the Norns and dubbed her the goddess of marriage and motherhood. So when Frigga saw this soon-to-be mother, she knew she could not stand by and do nothing or ignore her in favour of the riot. 

The lady lifted her head and looked directly at Frigga as she rushed to approach and fight to save her. Frigga hurriedly set her magic to work on saving both the babe and mother when the lady stopped her. 

‘It is too late for me, but please. Please, save my baby! I beg you to look after him and raise him as your own, he will be good I promise! Just save him. Please.” She whimpered as more pain overtook her. 

“I will”, Frigga vowed as she watched the woman take her last breath. “The babe will see you in Valhalla after many millennia to come.” With a gentle hand, she closes the woman’s eyes shut and turns away, getting up. 

For the first time, Frigga properly regards the new-born. Following the genetic traits of their ancestors, the babe had skin that appeared to be lined with cracks of dimly glowing fire-magic. The skin itself would have to be cleaned of afterbirth and the ash from the nearby burning furniture. After the first few initial cries of the babe, it had gone silent, around the same time as it’s mother’s death and was now laying complacently in Frigga's arms despite the noise still echoing around them. It did not have the energy and was not far enough in development to open its eyes but a few small sounds and a bit of a struggle, it managed to close its tiny hand around Frigga’s pinkie. 

Feeling the movement, the goddess looked down and knew right then that she would give up her life for the child. There was no going back; the only issues that remained was letting Odin know he now has a son and getting out of here alive.

**Author's Note:**

> yea yea ik small chapter, but it's just an introduction. think of it as a teaser trailer. they will get bigger, but im just busy rn  
> go easy on me this is my first posted fic, but dont actually refrain from letting me know what you think.  
> this is going to be slow to be updated since i only have a story outline and a few drafts. also lol exam times- this is me procrastinating.


End file.
